


【hozi】情随事迁

by Miracleaki



Series: 恋爱傻瓜 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki
Summary: 关于鸵鸟和啄木鸟两个笨蛋的前情故事。"他曾以为他的世界只会有尹净汉，但其实他认定的人并不是属于他的那个对的人。净汉哥说得对，世界很大，在他决定拥抱世界的时候，属于他的那个对的人就会向他奔来。"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 恋爱傻瓜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155806
Kudos: 2





	【hozi】情随事迁

WOOZI 00

“知勋呐，我决定要……”

酒吧里的音乐声很响，在舞池里的人们视线都集中在舞台上，聚光灯下表演的人穿着宽松的白衬衫，随着他舞蹈的动作偶尔会露出一大片锁骨，手臂纤细但是力度并不弱，俯身倒地依靠双臂的力量撑起下半身，包裹在黑色的紧身皮裤里的长腿肌肉紧实而匀称，在一片欢呼尖叫声中擦着地板挺了两下胯又再起身。

那人迎着灯光面露暧昧的微笑，眼神迷离而又魅惑，就连被汗湿的刘海也散发着浓烈的荷尔蒙。

因为周围实在是太吵了，李知勋听不清尹净汉的话，所以他不得不把耳朵靠近尹净汉，并用他最大的声音问尹净汉刚才说了什么。

李知勋见尹净汉的表情像是仍听不清有点无奈，只好用眼神示意他等表演完了再说，才又把自己的注意力放回舞台的表演上。

权顺荣不愧是舞蹈学院人气最高的学员，今天虽然是工作日，但是还是吸引了不少因为他的表演而来的客人。女性的比例显然更高一点，李知勋咬着饮料吸管大概地看了下舞台下的观众，年轻的刻意打扮得清凉的女大学生有，穿的比较成熟但是妆容精致得体的姐姐也有，不过他确实有那样的魅力，李知勋不得不承认。

舞台上的灯光暗下来，切换了另一首舞曲供舞池里的人继续狂欢。台下的观众发出明显的失望的抱怨，但又不得不回到自己的位置上享受接下来的夜晚，台上的人早就不知道消失到哪里去了。

“净汉哥，你刚才说什么？”

尹净汉低头抿了一口自己酒杯里的酒，伸出食指一圈、一圈地划着酒杯的杯口。

“我说，我决定要和胜哲结婚了。”

李知勋盯着尹净汉在划杯口的手指，他像是听到了酒杯振动发出来的嗡响。那声音和耳鸣很像，直接在他脑海中响起，那瞬间他像是被罩在被抽了真空的玻璃罩里，无法呼吸，也接收不到外界的任何声音。

“恭喜你，净汉哥。”

“谢谢你，知勋。”

结婚这个决定是两个人的事，另一位主角不知道什么时候来到了他们的身后，他的手搭上李知勋的肩膀，指尖有一股淡淡的烟味。他侧头抬眼看着崔胜哲，把他搭在自己身上的手拿下来，用力握紧看着他皱眉发出痛呼才满意地松了手。

“把烟戒了吧，既然决定了要结婚的话。”

“听到没？知勋也这么说你了，不愧是我最疼爱的弟弟，和我的想法一模一样。”

尹净汉凑过来抱紧了李知勋，摸了摸他的脑袋，又用下巴蹭了蹭他的脸颊。李知勋模糊地想，也许以后这样的特权，也会被另一个人收回去吧。

“知道了，这是最后一次了。以后钱都归你管，知勋呐，以后哥有困难要帮哥。”

“呸！知勋是我的亲弟弟，帮我也不会帮你！”

尹净汉把要凑上来抱李知勋的崔胜哲推开，像是不想要宝贝被抢走一样抱紧了李知勋，惹来崔胜哲哀怨的眼神。

“在说什么啊你们？”

权顺荣换了身卫衣牛仔裤戴着帽子悄悄地溜到吧台。卸了舞台妆几乎没人认得出他就是刚才在舞台上散发魅力的人，整个人看起来漂亮又乖巧，就跟普通的大学生一样。

“在说我们要结婚的事，顺荣你已经知道了吧？”

“哦，听胜哲哥说过。你们还没告诉知勋吗？”

权顺荣跟酒保点了一杯莫吉托，整理了一下藏在卫衣帽檐下有点乱的刘海，又把目光移向李知勋。

那目光里没有掺杂过多的感情，干净又清澈，像一面镜子一样映出他略显狼狈的表情，是那么陌生。

李知勋对着那里面的自己皱起了眉头，他突然很讨厌权顺荣的眼睛，未免也太亮了，让他心底的秘密无处可藏。

李知勋低下头吸了一口饮料，带皮的西柚片泡在苏打水里的味道有点苦，他突然想要尝试同样带有苦味的烧酒的味道。

HOSHI 01

权顺荣低着头站在咖啡厅门口的阴影下划手机，银行卡里的余额刚好够付这个月的房租，距离发工资还有一个星期，他才刚从姐姐那里借了笔钱交学费，也不好意思和其他学员借钱。

他翻了翻通讯录里的人，都是之前大学刚入学的时候参加MT时加的同学，说实话名字跟脸都对不上更何况是借钱。

他叹了口气蹲在门口，突然觉得肚子好饿。

“喂，有兴趣来打工吗？”

权顺荣抬头，眯着眼认了半天才认出逆着光的人脸是属于隔壁花店老板崔胜哲的。

“我白天在这边上班，你们店晚上不用开店吧。”

崔胜哲挑挑眉，伸手拍了拍贴在花店门口右边的一张招工启事。

花店和咖啡厅隔着一个门面，也没有挂招牌，权顺荣在这边的咖啡厅打了三个月的工也没搞清楚那里是做什么的，平时也就自动忽略了那个门面的存在。

招工启事上画了一个大大的红色箭头指向旁边的门面，他才又重新想起隔壁还有个店的事实。

“当然是晚上才需要的工作才来找你，我记得你跳舞很厉害的是吧？”

权顺荣点点头。

“那就没问题了！今晚就过来，你今天几点下班？”

“那个……工作包餐吗？”

崔胜哲明显地愣了一下，好笑地抱着胳膊靠在店门口。

“嗯，来我家吃饭吧。晚餐宵夜全包。”

如果权顺荣事先知道事情会变成这样，他今天出门前一定会换上那件最干净的T恤，而不是现在身上下摆沾了油渍的这件。虽然别人不一定会看出来，但他还是默默地抓紧遮住了那个地方。

“顺荣来啦？快过来坐下吧，你吃辣吗？我们点了辣炒章鱼，不过不是很辣的，我们胜哲也不怎么能吃辣。”

权顺荣跟着崔胜哲走进饭厅，在他身边的位置上落座。

“我都可以的净汉哥，今天打扰你们了。”

“说什么话，以后不是都要一起吃饭的嘛？喜欢吃什么跟哥讲，今晚夜宵就点你喜欢的吃呗？就当是迎新了，对吧胜哲？”

崔胜哲点点头，他见权顺荣的目光落在了坐在他对面的人身上，才想起他忘了些什么。

“啊，对了忘记跟你们介绍了。这是知勋，是净汉的弟弟。这位是顺荣，从今晚开始在我们店里工作，你们应该是同年的吧？我记得顺荣好像也是大一的？”

“嗯，我96年生的。”

“果然，是亲故呀。可以轻松地说平语呢，要好好和顺荣相处呀知勋。”

尹净汉揉了揉李知勋的头，李知勋顺着被摸的动作微微低头，权顺荣坐在他的正对面刚好能把他细微的表情捕捉得一清二楚。

他的眼睛像享受阳光的小猫咪一样微微眯起，嘴角上翘露出右边小虎牙的一角像颗小米粒一样，是难得一见的笑容，果然这样的表情是专属于某个人的。

权顺荣咬着筷子移开了视线，脑海里浮现出属于这个人的另外一张脸。不知道是因为酒精还是因为哭泣的原因，白皙的小脸红红的都是眼泪。他哭的时候没有声音，只有眼泪一直不停地往外涌，眉头皱得紧紧的，看起来像委屈极了又像是非常的生气。

权顺荣小心翼翼地握住他的肩膀时，才发现这个人一直在抖。也许是在强忍着不让自己哭出声，又或许是因为情绪太激动了让身体不能够被控制住。他有点难办，不知道该怎么处理好，只好伸长了手臂拍拍他的背，希望能给他带来一点安慰。

谁知道拍了没两下那人就像崩溃了一样开始哭出来，猝不及防地吓了权顺荣一跳，弄得他也开始慌乱起来。幸好他们坐的位置离其他人聚集的地方有点距离，不然绝对会有人过来发现他们现在这种尴尬的场景。

李知勋哭出的声音像婴儿刚学会说话一样只有意味不明的声音且断断续续的，权顺荣刚开始还意识不到他在喊什么。当他凑近李知勋准备听清一点的时候，一股带着浓烈酒味的热气扑面而来，同时感觉到自己被一个过于滚烫的身体箍得紧紧的。

权顺荣僵硬着身体消化了好一会儿，回过神来才发现紧箍着他的双臂已经卸了力气，正垂在他的肩膀上。

他小心翼翼地把李知勋的手从身上拿下来，慢慢地把他推开。

醉酒且睡着的人明显不好受，呼吸也不太稳。

权顺荣用手给他擦干净脸上的眼泪，恍恍惚惚地想着，原来喜欢是这样的啊。

会因为某个人而激动，会因为某个人而流泪，会因为某个人而醉酒，但这些所指向的对象都不是他。

“净汉哥……”

他喜欢的从来都是尹净汉。

WOOZI 02

李知勋有个不算秘密的小秘密，他喜欢尹净汉。

尹净汉是住在家他家对门比他大六岁的哥哥，他出生的时候尹净汉已经上小学了。

李知勋的父母工作很忙，所以经常拜托隔壁净汉家帮忙照看李知勋。对他来讲，比起亲生父母，净汉家反而是更为亲近的存在。

李知勋刚上小学的时候，因为性格比较内向也不爱说话，曾被班里的其他同学欺负。

尹净汉知道后有一天在他放学的时候来接他，顺便约了那几个小孩到附近的公园里“谈心”。从此之后再也没有人敢来招惹他了。

那天晚上李知勋背着书包跟在尹净汉背后一起走回家。尹净汉没有告诉他，他到底跟那群小孩说了些什么，也没有问李知勋为什么被欺负了也不告诉他，就好像什么事情都没有发生过一样。

那一路上没有人先开口，李知勋忍不住先伸出手牵住尹净汉。

尹净汉站定回头去看，李知勋低着头只露了个头顶，让人看不到他的表情。但是不用看尹净汉也知道这个小孩在想什么，毕竟他是从小看着他长大的。

“对不起，净汉哥。”

李知勋握紧了尹净汉的手，因为紧张掌心冒出了汗。

“知勋呐，你不需要抱歉。你没有做错任何事，你只要做自己就好了，净汉哥就在你身边。”

尹净汉是个温柔的哥哥，他不会对自己提出什么要求，不会像父母一样让他做个乖小孩，不要给净汉家添麻烦，也不会像老师一样让他多主动和其他同学交流，不要老是自己一个人独处。

他伸出手要抱尹净汉，尹净汉顺从地蹲下身抱住了他。李知勋闭上双眼让自己的脸埋进尹净汉的怀里。他其实很不喜欢上学，和别人相处这件事让他觉得很累，但他不得不去适应。

别的小孩总想着要长大，但李知勋并不想，他想永远做那个被尹净汉宠着的小孩。他害怕长大了之后尹净汉对他的宠爱会改变，但是尹净汉告诉他他不会，他只要做自己喜欢的事情就好了。

不知道从什么时候开始，想要尹净汉一直宠爱他的愿望变了质，直到崔胜哲出现，他才明白一切都不再单纯了。

崔胜哲是在尹净汉高二那年转学过来的。他就像一颗裹着火焰坠落在属于李知勋和尹净汉世界里的彗星，那么强势地闯入，留下过于深刻的痕迹，也无法轻易地被抹去。

从此上学出门时，门口会多了一个骑自行车的人在等，净汉妈妈准备的早餐也会多一份被尹净汉带走。

把李知勋载到小学区门口后，尹净汉依然会习惯性地摸摸他的头让他今天上学也要加油。但是看着他和另一个人骑车离去的背影，李知勋突然感觉到有些事情已经脱离了他的掌控，并且正在朝他永远无法挽回的方向发展。

这种无力感，在崔胜哲留宿在尹净汉家的那一夜达到了顶峰。

放学回家这件事，从尹净汉上了高中开始参加社团活动后就不再一起了。

偶尔李知勋课后被老师留堂放学晚了，他就会专门绕到高中部的操场去看尹净汉的社团活动。

明明很讨厌活动身体，体力也不怎么好，但尹净汉还是选择了参加足球部的社团活动。当时李知勋还纳闷了一小会儿，但是看到操场上和尹净汉并肩奔跑的人，他就全明白了。

那天晚上尹净汉的父母不在家，三个人一起叫了外卖在饭厅吃。

吃完收拾好后，尹净汉和崔胜哲在房间里一起做作业，并约好做完作业之后一起玩游戏，输的人要请吃晚上的宵夜。

李知勋的作业不多早就做完了，就窝在客厅的沙发上看电视。尹净汉从房间里跑出来问李知勋晚上宵夜想吃什么？崔胜哲要请客。已经是默认了对方会输。

崔胜哲跟在他身后出来，呀！谁请客不是还没定吗？怎么就默认是我请？

你请我请都一样。所以知勋呐想吃什么呀？

结果那天晚上谁都没有吃上宵夜。

不知道是不是因为社团活动太累了，尹净汉还没做完作业就已经趴在书桌上睡着了。

李知勋敲开他房间门的时候，看到的就是这样的画面。

尹净汉的脸朝着崔胜哲的方向趴着，崔胜哲撑着脑袋垂眸盯着他的脸一动不动，嘴角是温柔得不像话的微笑。他见李知勋开了门竖起食指无声地嘘了一下，眼里的笑意未退，捞起尹净汉床上的一张小毯子披在了熟睡的人的身上。

“知勋呐，我永远都不会放开净汉的手的。”

“我也永远是你的哥哥。”

HOSHI 03

权顺荣从中学开始就很喜欢跳舞。

按照他的人生计划，高中毕业后进入专业的舞蹈学院学习，可以的话希望能把跳舞当做自己的职业，当编舞家也好，舞蹈家也罢，只要是和跳舞有关的，他就有无限的热情，并有自信为之付出一生的时间。

但是计划这种东西，总是轻易地被现实打破。

权顺荣他们家在他中学三年级的时候由于生意失败，在外欠了很多债。为了还这些债，全家人都过得很辛苦，供他读完高中已经是很不容易的事情，所以他上了高中就开始了没日没夜的课余打工生活。

供高中生打工的选择并不多，再苦再累的工作权顺荣都做过。凌晨两点起床去送报纸和牛奶，碰上快递公司任务重的时候，他也去帮忙送过快递。

他做过最轻松的工作，也就是在暑假的时候在咖啡厅后厨帮忙。切蛋糕、放水果、把蛋糕顶层的配料撒上去。偶尔在咖啡厅不忙的时候，咖啡师的哥哥会教他冲咖啡。等他打工期结束的时候，他的拉花已经很熟练也很完整漂亮了。

咖啡厅忙起来的时候连后厨的人手也要拨出来接客，权顺荣穿上衬衫系上围裙，看起来也不会过于稚嫩，甚至还有几分少年人的帅气。也许是因为练过舞的关系，他的体态很好，走起路来有种自带的优雅气质。

好几个女性客人上去跟他搭讪，他推说在工作时间不允许，不好意思便落荒而逃。

这过程中也有几家公司的星探给他递名片，虽然是小型企划社比较多，但也有有名的大型企划社。不过他都是笑笑收下名片，说想好了一定会联络您的。

转头这些名片都进了钱包最里层，再也没被掏出来看一眼。他知道进了这些公司就代表要为出道练习做准备，有些幸运的人一两年就可以出道大红大紫，但他不相信自己能有那么幸运。

他目前最迫切的，便是能赚更多的钱，努力完成学业，梦想……只要不放弃，总会有时间去实现的。

权顺荣安慰着自己，咬着牙挺过了高中三年。

高考的时候，他毅然放弃了理想的艺术学府，报了首尔的一家综合类大学。其实他还有一点私心在里面，那家学校也有艺术类的专业，有机会的话他也可以选择转专业。

入学的时候，他无比庆幸自己做了这个决定。

准备迎新晚会的时候，班长问他们谁有才艺，到时候要出节目。

他很自然地报了名，同级的其他班有才艺的同学也被选了出来一起开会，权顺荣就是在那里见到的李知勋。

选出来的人要站起来做自我介绍，李知勋坐在后排，小小的一个脸看起来嫩极了像个初中生，但是表情很严肃。在权顺荣看来就是奶凶奶凶的，可爱到爆炸。

他从小就对毛绒绒的、柔软的、可爱的东西没有抵抗力，他踏进阶梯教室的第一眼就看到了李知勋，像极了他小时候养的那只小白猫。

李知勋是最后一个做自我介绍的人，权顺荣一直在期待着，忍不住回头盯着人家看。

“实用音乐1班的李知勋，才艺是钢琴。”说完就坐下了，权顺荣还期待着他能多说两句，有点失望地回了头。不过声音和他想象的很不一样，不是那种清爽的少年音，是有点低沉沙哑的声音，不过听起来很有磁性，不知道唱起歌来会是什么样的声音。

后来他的同学满足了他的好奇心。

原来李知勋在入学前就已经是一个很有名的作曲家，他供给娱乐企划社的好几首歌都大爆，因为本人当时还是高中生的缘故，所以很多个人信息都没被公开，但是同学之间还是知道的，权顺荣现在的大学同学正是和李知勋同一间高中毕业的。

他告诉权顺荣李知勋不仅是作曲厉害，他唱歌也很厉害，只不过他本人没有出道的意愿，所以他唱过的歌都只有音源公开在音乐主页上。

权顺荣按照同学提供的“WOOZI”这个艺名在音乐网站上检索，果然搜到了他的音乐主页。

排在热门第一的是叫《同一时间里的你》的歌，权顺荣戴上耳机点了播放。

耳机里的歌曲播放完一遍，权顺荣怔怔地盯着手机屏幕里停下了转动的留声机图案，又鬼使神差地点了一下播放键，这次干脆设置了单曲循环播放。

他好像通过耳机里的歌声窥见了李知勋的内心，敏感的、柔软的、纤细的、多情的、悲伤的、怅然的，脑海里把这些感情统统代入到李知勋那张看起来毫无波动的脸，权顺荣的心砰砰直跳，他张了张嘴想要呐喊，这些感情在他的胸腔里搅成一团几乎让他透不过气。

窗口有夜风吹进来，权顺荣觉得自己的脸上冰凉一片。

耳机里的人正好唱到：

“相爱过的岁月，不会全部消失不见吧？如那擦身而过的雾霭。我什么都不会过问，我啊，会就此深深埋藏。”

WOOZI 04

高三的时候，尹净汉问他要考哪间大学。

他想了一下，回了尹净汉和崔胜哲毕业的那间学校。

尹净汉问他不想要上音乐专业更有名一点的学校吗？艺术类的学校他不喜欢吗？

他摇了摇头，就那间大学就好。而且他已经不需要进修理论上的东西了，他已经在好好地运用并且有比较好的成果了，考大学只是为了文凭而已。

“可是知勋呐，读大学不只是为了学习的。你会在那里交上朋友、或许你会在那里遇上你喜欢的人，在那里学着和对方相处、为你们的未来做准备。”

“我觉得我不需要……”

“知勋，我的身边已经有了胜哲。你是我和胜哲最疼爱的弟弟，我希望你的身边能有一个比我们更爱你的人。当然，我也不是在强迫你什么，只是如果可以的话，你试着去接触更多的人，让自己的世界变得更大一点的话，可能你的心态也会跟着发生变化也说不定不是吗？这只是哥的想法，最终决定的还是你自己。就像我说过的一样，不管怎样，你只要做你喜欢的事情就好。”

李知勋在班长问他们班有没有人有才艺的时候，突然想到了尹净汉当时跟他的对话。鬼使神差地，他举起了手。就像尹净汉当时预言的一样，他的人生、他的世界，真的会因为他的小小的一个决定而发生了巨大的变化。

“你好！我是放送演艺2班的权顺荣。”

李知勋点了点头，介绍了自己的班级姓名。

“我知道的知勋同学，你在上次的会议上有介绍过。那次回去之后我听了你的歌，每一首歌都很好听，希望我们这次能合作愉快。”

权顺荣眯着眼睛笑得很开心，好像真的对他们两合作这件事很期待。李知勋不好意思地低下头，小声地回了一句合作愉快。

他还是不太应付得来这种过于热情的陌生人，不过……李知勋抬眼看他的脸，脸颊肉软软的，笑起来也很可爱像某种啮齿类小动物，他们应该能相处得来吧？

最终他们定下的合作舞台，是一首他创作的名为《Don't wanna cry》的曲目。他负责弹钢琴，权顺荣负责在台前独舞。

他们约定在表演之前的每天晚上上课前到舞蹈室练习一个小时，学生会负责筹办迎新晚会的同学也帮他们拿到了教室使用的批准，所以他们突然就变成了每天都能见面的关系，权顺荣觉得这是个加深两人关系的好机会。

虽然李知勋看上去很严肃，但是意外地很好说话，他提出的很多想法他都会考虑并接受，不像很多自视甚高的艺术生根本都不去听取别人的意见。

而且他还发现其实李知勋很爱笑，只是在面对不熟悉的人的时候会害羞紧张，所以才看起来那么严肃。他每天最快乐的事情就是成功逗笑李知勋，说他们班上同学做的傻事，打工的时候遇到的趣事，还有他自己发明的冷笑话。

不知道是李知勋本身笑点低还是权顺荣就是那么厉害每次都能踩中李知勋的笑点，不管他跟李知勋说什么，他都能笑得很开心。

与其说是在一起练习，在权顺荣看来这更像是一场限时的约会。后来他发现李知勋很喜欢喝可乐，就每次去的时候给他带上一罐冰冻的，李知勋看到都会欣然接受。

迎新晚会一天天接近，权顺荣数着日子每天都会觉得很遗憾。他怕他跟李知勋的关系，会以表演结束为终点。但是幸好，他们有交换联系方式，练习结束的夜晚，睡前他会问李知勋在做什么。

有时候他会回在作曲，权顺荣就会识趣地说工作加油，但是要早点休息哦晚安。有时候李知勋会说饿了，想吃宵夜。权顺荣就会从床上蹦起来回他他也是，要不一起？

炸鸡年糕猪蹄烧烤他们都吃了一遍之后，表演的日子到了。

上台前李知勋看起来很紧张，他好像很不适应多人的地方。权顺荣放下整理头发的手，回头抓住他的双手给他捏了捏虎口。李知勋痛得吸了口气瞪着眼睛要骂人。

“是不是没那么紧张了？没关系的，我在你的前面你只要专心弹琴就好了，我把那些人的目光都吸引到我身上，就不会去看你了。你等着看我把舞台给炸了吧！”

李知勋没好气地翻了个白眼。

“你最好是，废话那么多谁说我紧张了。”

“没有紧张就好，那我们准备上台吧。”

他们看着主持人走上舞台报幕，权顺荣反手抓住李知勋的。

“准备好了吗WOOZI xi？”

“当然了HOSHI xi。”

“各位老师、同学久等了。豪雨警报现已生效，你们准备好了吗？”

HOSHI 05

崔胜哲的酒吧要到凌晨两点才结束营业，尹净汉早在十一点左右的时候就回家睡觉去了。

权顺荣走到酒吧门口，把立在门口的招牌灯插头给拔掉收了回去。他回到酒吧里面，李知勋已经趴在吧台上睡得很熟了。

他叹了口气走上去摇了摇李知勋的肩膀。

“知勋呐，该回家了。我送你回去吧？”

崔胜哲收拾好出来把店里的大灯关了。

“顺荣你回去吧，我送知勋回去就好。”

“不要！我不要回去，权顺荣我要去你家！”

李知勋突然坐起来把崔胜哲和权顺荣吓了一跳。

“那胜哲哥你先回去吧，我来关店门。”

崔胜哲确认了一下李知勋的状态，他没有喝酒所以应该只是睡迷糊了，也不知道在闹什么别扭不肯回自己的家。不过他跟权顺荣也挺熟的，偶尔去住一晚也无所谓。

“那我先走了，知勋就交给你了。”

“嗯，你放心吧。”

崔胜哲走后，权顺荣蹲在李知勋面前，抬头看着他睡得一脸迷糊睁不开眼的样子，有点无奈又有点心疼。他知道原因是出在尹净汉身上，他毕竟见过他为了尹净汉哭得一脸凄惨的样子，又怎会不知道这个消息对他的打击有多大。

权顺荣背对李知勋蹲下，反手拉住李知勋的一只手轻声哄。

“知勋呐，我们回家吧。我来背你，你趴到我身上。”

“权顺荣，我不要回家。我要去你家！”

“好，去我家。你上来吧。”

李知勋瘪瘪嘴，挣扎着爬到权顺荣背上，双腿夹住权顺荣的腰侧。权顺荣回头确认他趴好了，反手托住他的大腿把他背了起来。

“权顺荣，你当时为什么不回我信息？”

权顺荣锁好门，背上的人突然问了个他没想过他会问的问题。

迎新晚会之后他们这群人组织了一次MT，权顺荣问李知勋会不会去。李知勋纠结了一番还是答应了，他最终还是败在了权顺荣亮晶晶的期待的眼神下。

那天晚上绝对是MT必备的烤肉拉面，他们男生这边分了工要去采购，成箱的烧酒啤酒，成包的拉面还有二十人份的五花肉，幸好开来超市的不只有一辆车，权顺荣扣好安全带的时候心想。

李知勋自觉的坐在他旁边的副驾驶座上，嘴里叼了一支可乐味的冰棒。他见权顺荣看了他的冰棒一眼，松开嘴问他要吃吗？

“啊，嗯！？不……不用，你吃就好了。”权顺荣慌乱地移开视线。李知勋松开嘴的时候还舔了一下嘴角，他问自己要吃吗的意思是让自己也啜一口吗？那算间接接吻吗？

权顺荣抖着手挂了好半天才挂上档，深吸了口气好不容易让自己平静下来才敢起步。

晚上吃饭的时候一群人闹哄哄的，吃饱喝足了就开始起哄要玩游戏，输了的要喝酒要惩罚。

第三局平底锅游戏李知勋输了被罚一杯烧酒，他面露难色但在这么多人的注视下他还是闭着眼灌下了那杯酒。

酒一下肚李知勋的脸就红了。一群人趁热打铁要来第四轮，过程中李知勋的脑子变得越来越迟钝，等他反应过来的时候，他已经输了三轮，在权顺荣担心的眼神下闭上了眼。

“知勋？知勋醉了吗？”不管权顺荣怎么摇李知勋都没有反应。

“我把他带回去休息，你们继续吧。”

李知勋做了个梦，他梦到自己在参加尹净汉的婚礼。

尹净汉挽着崔胜哲的手越走越远，他在背后喊他，但是尹净汉无论他怎么喊都不愿意回头看他一眼。

“知勋呐？知勋……”

他急得直流眼泪，他怕崔胜哲把尹净汉带走，从此从他的世界里消失。他突然好恨他们两个，不是说好了要永远在一起陪着他的吗，怎么说话不算话，留他自己一个该怎么办？

突然他感觉到一只温暖的手握住了他的肩膀，他回头看是权顺荣。他担心地看着他，见他终于肯回头看他了才松了口气。

“没关系的知勋，有我在这里陪着你。”

权顺荣温柔地帮他擦干眼泪，他吸了吸鼻子慢慢地冷静了下来。

“是啊知勋，我们都在这里陪着你，不要害怕。”

李知勋回头，挽着崔胜哲的手的尹净汉又回到了他的身边。他松了口气扑进尹净汉的怀里抱怨。

“我以为你不要我了。”

尹净汉摸了摸他的头，温柔地把他推开。

“我不会不要你，但是我不能永远陪在你身边。知勋，你该学着去长大，学着去寻找属于你的那个对的人。”

李知勋摇摇头。

“不要！我就要净汉哥。”

“那顺荣呢？顺荣怎么办？”顺荣？权顺荣？

他回头发现权顺荣低着头正在往外走，他看起来很低落，李知勋突然心一阵抽痛。

“知勋，你对我的喜欢真的是那种喜欢吗？”

李知勋迷茫地看着权顺荣越走越远，黑夜逐渐笼罩住他的身影，预示着他再不去阻止，对方就会永远地从他的世界里消失。

“不要， 我不想要顺荣离开。”

“其实你早就已经有答案了不是吗？”

李知勋抬头看，哪里还有尹净汉的身影。他低下头，看到了尹净汉消失的地方落下了一束洁白的捧花。他弯下腰把它捡起来，低头嗅了嗅，觉得这个味道让他格外熟悉、格外安心。

“豪雨警报现已生效，现在有请我们的李知勋和权顺荣同学上台表演！大家掌声欢迎。”

李知勋睁开眼，他看到床头柜上放着一束鲜花，是别墅的主人迎接他们准备的。

他强忍着头痛坐起身来，房间的窗没拉上窗帘，阳光刺眼极了。

他摸了摸自己的口袋，手机没了，落在了床单上。他伸手捞过来，有尹净汉问他玩得开心吗的信息，也有迎新群里的群聊消息。

他点开看，群主通知他们中午十二点前要退房，各自收拾好在前门集中。他看了看手机右上角的时间，十点半了该起来收拾了，虽然他昨晚连自己的行李都没打开过。

突然他手里的手机振动了一下，是权顺荣。

“早啊知勋，突然有点事我要先走了。你坐组长的车回去吧，我已经跟他说好了。宿醉会很辛苦，记得喝我放在你行李旁边的解酒药，如果不舒服的话就喝点西柚或者柠檬水吧。”

那是权顺荣留给他的最后一条信息。

李知勋那晚的梦就像预知梦一样，权顺荣就真的从他的世界里消失了。

WOOZI 06

“你跟权顺荣都是笨蛋，笨蛋跟笨蛋真的是绝配。”

尹净汉见李知勋参加MT回来之后就闷闷不乐，并且又开始搞自闭忍不住问他到底发生了什么事？

“权顺荣不回我的信息，他休学了也不告诉我。”

虽然尹净汉不太清楚他们两个之间具体发生了什么误会，但他很肯定一定是这两个人又笨又迟钝的原因才导致了误会的产生。

尹净汉从小看他长大，也没见他嘴里挂念过一个人，这个人还每天睡前跟他发信息。李知勋说肚子饿了他无论几点都说要出来陪他吃，这不很明显的就是在泡李知勋吗？

明明是双向的喜欢，他愣是搞不懂这两个人用的是什么骚操作把事情弄到现在这种地步。

一个当鸵鸟躲了起来，一个在狂啄对方的家门，但并不知道自己要啄开对方家门的具体目的。

尹净汉叹了口气，手机收到了崔胜哲发来的信息。

“找到那小子了。”

“问你话呢权顺荣，你为什么不回我信息？”

权顺荣腰上一痛，李知勋下了死手捏了他一下，痛的他倒吸了口气，绝对是要淤青了。他报复性地拍了下李知勋的屁股，但没忍心太大力。

“很痛诶！”

他听到李知勋在他背上吸了吸鼻子，以为他又哭了所以站定侧头要去看他。

“不许回头，就这么说话。”李知勋带着哭腔把他的头掰回去，权顺荣叹了口气。

夜里的风有点冷，路上一个行人都没有，只有马路上偶尔快速驶过的小轿车。

权顺荣心里打了好几遍腹稿，都觉得词不达意，也不知从何解释起，憋了半天反倒是李知勋先开了口。

“我以为我是喜欢净汉哥的，不是兄弟的那种喜欢，是你对我的那种喜欢。”

权顺荣心底一惊。

“但其实还是有点不一样的，我早就知道我跟净汉哥是不可能的，所以我才会愿意去和你相处。”

权顺荣知道接下来他不需要开口，他低下头动了下小腿，把有点往下掉的李知勋往上颠了颠，稳稳地托住。

“我对净汉哥的喜欢，其实是依赖和习惯占了绝大部分。我不能没有净汉哥，因为对我而言他就是家人、人生导师一样的存在，是我的心灵支柱。”

“但是权顺荣，你是不一样的。”

我哪里不一样？权顺荣在心底发问，他低下头怕听到他不想听的答案，思绪逐渐飘远。

“你是我想要抓住的存在。和你在一起我很快乐，和你一起表演我很开心，你说的冷笑话让我觉得很好笑，你身上有我没有的东西，我从你身上体会到了从未有过的幸福感。不是净汉哥那种让人安心的幸福，而是让人从心底温暖起来的、让人的心情突然变得轻飘飘的快乐。”

李知勋收紧抱住权顺荣的手臂，他的鼻子靠近权顺荣的耳朵，一股暖烘烘的热气熏的他脸上发烫。

“你愿意一直让我幸福下去吗？”

“可……可是我没有钱。”

李知勋听到权顺荣的回答后沉默了五秒，权顺荣感觉空气有一瞬间的凝滞。

“这又为什么跟钱扯上了关系？！所以你到底愿不愿意！不愿意就直说！我不是会死缠烂打的人！”

“啊！等下！知勋！真的很痛，你先别打我……不是，我不是说不愿意，我愿意！我真的很喜欢你！”

李知勋收起了砸在他背上的拳头，有点无语。

“说得好像是我在强迫你一样。我不用你养，我有的是钱！我养得起你！你只要乖乖待在我身边不要随便消失就好了。”

“那，我们这算是正式确定关系了？今天开始第一天？”

“是仓鼠被我圈养的第一天。”

李知勋夹紧了腿，像只树袋熊一样抱紧了权顺荣，脸颊蹭了蹭权顺荣的脸颊，软软的，和他想象中的触感一模一样。

他曾以为他的世界只会有尹净汉，但其实他认定的人并不是属于他的那个对的人。净汉哥说得对，世界很大，在他决定拥抱世界的时候，属于他的那个对的人就会向他奔来。

TBC

*《같은 시간 속의 너（同一时间的你）》来自WOOZI live cover 版本（作词：Naul）


End file.
